Eduardo Cuitiño (escritor)
) |lugar de nacimiento = Montevideo, Uruguay |fecha de fallecimiento = |lugar de fallecimiento = |seudónimo = |ocupación = matemático, escritor |nacionalidad = uruguayo |periodo = |lengua_literaria = |lengua_materna = |género = Investigación histórica y cultural |movimiento = |obras_notables = |cónyuge = |hijos = |influencias = |influyó = |firma = |premios = |web = }} Eduardo Cuitiño (Montevideo, 28 de enero de 1974) es un escritor-ensayista y matemático uruguayo, que se hizo conocido por sus investigaciones y sus escritos sobre dos personajes históricos: Carlos Gardel y Jack el Destripador.Ficha del libro "Gardel: El muerto que habla" y biografía de Eduardo Cuitiño, sitio digital 'Fin de Siglo', 13 de mayo de 2013. Biografía Egresó de la Facultad de Ciencias, Universidad de la República (Montevideo) en el año 2001 como Licenciado en Matemática opción Estadística, y a partir de entonces ejerce la docencia en Universidad ORT-UruguayDocentes de la Universidad ORT-Uruguay: Eduardo Cuitiño Bosio (ingeniería). y trabaja como estadístico. Su interés como investigador radica en conectar la historia con la matemática y la estadística. Se hizo conocido a raíz de un reportaje en el Diario El País de Montevideo del 24 de junio de 2012,Tesis de matemático confirma que Gardel nació en Uruguay en 1887 (entrevista realizada a Eduardo Cuitiño), subtítulo: Aniversario de la muerte del "Mago". Una combinación de gráficas estadísticas, estudios genéticos y análisis de fotografías aportan nueva luz sobre un viejo misterio. La estatura del cantante es clave, sitio digital 'El País', 24 de junio de 2012. en donde exponía que a partir de sus cálculos Carlos Gardel no debió nacer en 1890 ni en 1883 o 1884 como se debatía hasta el momento, sino en los primeros meses de 1887. En mayo de 2013, bajo el sello editorial Fin de Siglo, Eduardo Cuitiño publicó “Gardel, el muerto que habla”Intervención de Eduardo Cuitiño en la presentación de “Gardel; el muerto que habla”, sitio digital 'Fin de Siglo', 28 de mayo de 2013 (ficha del libro). (libro que fuera presentado por el ingeniero Juan Grompone junto a la escritora Susana CabreraPresentación del libro "Gardel, el muerto que habla", Teatro de la Asociación Cristiana de Jóvenes, 28 de mayo de 2013.), y donde el citado escritor uruguayo juega con el número preferido por Gardel para sus apuestas, el 48, que sería según él la edad que tendría Gardel al fallecer. En su ensayo, el citado escritor fundamenta cómo la particular biología de Carlos Gardel es explicada como el fruto de un incesto entre Carlos Escayola y María Lelia Oliva, señalando además el presidio del cantor en la cárcel de Ushuaia, y la falsedad de su supuesto testamento hológrafo. Además, fundamenta la existencia de otro niño, verdaderamente francés y documentado, con el que fue asociado Carlos Gardel para cobrar sus derechos de autor e imagen, sobre la base de un documento de 1904. Gardel en 1904 fue detenido en una comisaría en Florencio Varela, y según consta en actas midió 1 metro 60 centímetros. Para hacer coincidir biológicamente esa altura con el supuesto chico francés, la verdadera medida debió rondar en realidad 1 metro 40 de estatura. Eduardo Cuitiño fue entrevistado por diversos medios de prensa al respecto, y su tesis sobre el origen de Carlos Gardel recibió un fuerte espaldarazo al tomar oficialmente la Intendencia de Tacuarembó el año de nacimiento de Gardel como el de 1887, en base al respeto a lo que Gardel en vida dejó estampado en todos sus documentos: uruguayo, nacido en Tacuarembó en 1887. Actualmente Eduardo Cuitiño está concentrado en un nuevo ensayo sobre la verdadera identidad de Jack the Ripper, sobre quien ya ha publicado una novela: “Viajando en el tiempo para atrapar a Jack el Destripador”. Nuevamente según sus cálculos, el mítico Jack the Ripper no sería otro que el cirujano Stephen Herbert Appleford, el cual seguramente no actuó de forma solitaria. Con su investigación, Eduardo Cuitiño se suma a la escasa lista de autores que en América Latina han abordado seriamente el tema de 'Jack el Destripador', así agregando su nombre a los del nicaragüense Arquímedes González y al de su compatriota Gabriel Pombo. Publicaciones * Gardel: El muerto que habla (2013) * Viajando en el tiempo para atrapar a Jack el Destripador (2012) * Anecdotario de Carlos Gardel (2012) * Jack el destripador: un enigma con solución (2013) Referencias Enlaces externos * Descifrando al Asesino del Zodíaco: Los astros alineados, sitio digital 'Montevideo COMM', 4 de septiembre de 2013. * Las matemáticas entran en la disputa por el origen del inmortal Carlos Gardel, sitio digital 'ABC-Agencias', 1 de junio de 2013. * JACK EL DESTRIPADOR: Matemático uruguayo sugiere que hubo dos asesinos, sitio digital 'Montevideo COMM', 4 de marzo de 2014. * Jack the Ripper mystery 'solved' by Uruguayan professor (who has never been to the UK and used a 'mathematical approach' to the problem), sitio digital 'Daily mail', 30 de octubre de 2012. Categoría:Ensayistas de Uruguay Categoría:Periodistas de Uruguay Categoría:Matemáticos de Uruguay